RVB vs RWBY
by Spartan259
Summary: Red vs blue and RWBY battle it out, one on one. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!
1. Yang versus Caboose

**This story** **will** **be about several red vs blue characters fighting RWBY characters**

 **Part one: Yang versus Caboose**

Yang walked into a circular room, it had several pillars along the outside. She was completely lost.

"Hello," she said.

Caboose walked into the same room.

"Who are you?" Asked Yang.

" I'm Caboose, " said the blue idiot.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

" some people named giz and broomstick told me to come in here, they said there was cookies and orange juice, " replied Caboose.

Those names sounded similar to the people who told her here, they said there would be a party.

"Enemy heat signature detected," watched e Freckles.

"Did your gun just talk?" Said Yang.

the rifle raised, pointing at her.

"Uh oh," she said

 **FIGHT!**

Several bullets sped towards Yang. She jumped out of the way and retaliated by several blasts from ember cellica toward the blue idiot. Freckles was knocked out of Caboose's hands, ending the stream of bullets.

"Freckles!" Cried Caboose.

" Ow, " responded the robotic rifle.

"What kind of name is freckles," said Yang.

" my name is Michael J Caboose and I hate babies, " said Caboose, his voice becoming much deeper.

"Wow, your name is even du-" Yang was interrupted by a blue fist.

She slammed into the opposite wall, cracks forming around her. She got out of her hole in the tunnel all and regained her balance.

"Now things are getting inter-" she stopped when she saw a blonde hair fall on the ground in front of her.

"You, MONSTER!" Yelled Yang, her eyes turning red.

 **Que RWBY OST I burn**

she charged Caboose, her fist raised. Their fists collided, emitting a small shockwave. Yang punched Caboose in the chest, the blast sounding through the chamber. Caboose responded with an uppercut to the jaw, The blow propelled Yang into the air. Caboose grabbed Yang's legs and threw her into the wall, knocking down two pillars. Yang charged back out and punched Caboose in the face, than the stomach. The blue solder stumbled punched Yang in the face. While she was disoriented, he swept out her legs. Yang kicked Caboose while she was on the ground. She jumped up and up t him in the face again. Caboose stumbled backwards; the blue idiot ran at the blonde and tackled her. He got up and grabbed her feet, picked her up, and slammed her headfirst into the ground

 **End RWBY OST: I burn**

Cracks appeared where Yang hit the ground. Her head was reduced to a red paste. Her body fell to the ground, her blonde hair turned red in t the upper parts of it. Her chest and jacket were also speckled with her own blood, as was the ground.

"All enemy heat signatures neutralized," said Freckles, from the area were Yang had sent him.

" Neat, " replied Caboose.

 **K.O**

 **Caboose wins**

 **Fatality**

 **Hey guys, let me know if you want more of this and, also, let me know who I should do next.**


	2. Tucker versus Jaune

**RWBY vs RVB**

 **Part two: Tucker (season 8) vs Jaune (volume 5) The battle of the mediocre sword users**

 **(By the end of season 8, Tucker was already the best of the reds and blues with Caboose being the only exception. By volume 5, Jaune had improved to the point where he could probably take on Cardin Winchester)**

The two sworrdsmen faced was other. They had no idea where they were except two men have them some motivation to fight each other for no real reason. If Tucker won, he could bang any girl at beacon. If Jaune won, him and Weiss would go on a date. Tuck aimed his battle rifle. Jaune's shield expanded out.

 **FIGHT**

Tucker sit a burst at Jaune, who blocked it with his shield. Jaune took a few steps forward as Tucker continued to shoot at him. _Click,_ Tucker's gun was empty.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Tucker.

He drew his sword. Jaune saw this.

"Haha, The tires have turned," he said, trying to sound cool.

The two ran at each other.

"Swish," said Tucker, as he swung his sword at Jaune.

Jaune blocked the strike with his swung at Tucker, who jumped back, avoiding the strike. The two clashed their blades. Jaune withdrew and then went for an over and strike. Tucker blocked it and pushed Jaune back a yard or

"Stab," said Tucker, going in for a stab.

Jaune, once again, blocked it with his shield. Jaune also tried a stab, which was stopped by Tucker's sword. Tucker punched Jaune in the jaw and kicked him in the shin. Jaune withdrew once again.

"That's it," he said. He folded his shield into sheath form and put in on his sword, suddenly, The sword became much bigger.

"Son of bitch," said Tucker.

Jaune charged at Tucker. He sent down a powerful overhead strike. Tucker narrowly blocked it. Tucker's blade was being pushed down, he had to turn this around if he wanted to win. Tucker summoned all his strength and pushed back. The two stepped back. They looked at each other for a moment, as if unsure of how to continue. They both raised their swords. The victor would be decided in one fateful swing of the sword. This was one of the only cool things they'd ever done. The two warriors charged each other. They each took a they passed their opponent. They were now standing where their enemy was a few seconds ago. Jaune looked down a was a black burn mark on his chest, no blood came out because his wound was cauterized by Tucker's plasma blades sword. Tucker looked down and was a red slash in his chest. Jaune couldn't breath, he was indeed going to die. Jaune fell to the floor. Tucker had won.

 **K.O!**

Tucker was deciding which girl at beacon he wanted for a night, he knew their headmaster hadn't agreed, and didn't know, The only ones who knew were The girl, those two guys, and him. He paused when he saw a hot blonde with large breasts in the line.

"Bow chicka bow wow," he murmured .

 **Up next: Pyrrha versus Carolina, battle of the redheads**


	3. Carolina versus Pyrrha

**RWBY vs RVB: part three: battle of the redhead warriors**

 **Carolina vs Pyrrha**

The two fighters faces each other, they knew that only one of them would make it out. Carolina aimed her battle rifle at the woman at the opposite end of the room. Pyrrha had her shield ready and her spear drawn.

 **Que RVB OST: slingshot**

Carolina opened with a burst of gunfire. Pyrrha blocked it easily with her shield and ran forward. Carolina continued her barrage.

"Not working," said Epsilon .

"I can see that," replied Carolina.

Pyrrha shifted her weapon into sword form, jumped in the air, and threw her shield at Carolina. Carolina jumped backwards, dodging the attack. Pyrrha came down and fun Carolina's battle rifle in half. Carolina dropped the remains of her weapon and drew her humbler stun device and struck a defensive stance. Pyrrha attempted to stab Carolina, but she jumped out of the way. Pyrrha',s blade was stuck in the ground. Carolina struck Pyrrha in the head with her shock stumbled back and, with the help of her semblance, took her sword out of the ground. The girls both swung their weapons at each other. When the clashed, Carolina's shock baton was cut in half. Carolina hit Pyrrha with right book to the jaw and a left jab to the nose. Pyrrha rolled back and grabbed her shield just as Carolina began shooting at her with her magnum. The 45 caliber bullets hit the shield hard.

"Aim for her legs," suggested Epsilon .

Carolina nodded and shot several rounds at Pyrrha's exposed legs. The bullets took a large piece of her aura away. Pyrrha quickly changed strategies and threw her shield at Carolina, again. This time, it hit her in the head, shattering the leftmost part of her visor. Pyrrha rushed forward and kicked the magnum out of Carolina's hands. Carolina responded with an uppercut to her jaw, stunning Pyrrha momentarily. Carolina used her time to roll over to her magnum and shoot three rounds at Pyrrha before the gun ran out of ammo. Pyrrha's aura was now dangerously low. Carolina used her speed enhancement to crickeTers and then come in for a huge punch. Pyrrha's aura was at 15%. Pyrrha cut Carolina's let and kicked her in the face. Carolina quickly reloaded her magnum and shot a round into Pyrrha's foot and knee. Her aura was now at 9%. Pyrrha was fighting for her life. She used her semblance to throw the magnum across the room. She followed it up with hits to the face from her shield. Carolina took off her helmet, which now has a completely shattered visor, and threw it at Pyrrha. This temporarily dazed Pyrrha. When her vision cleared, she saw Carolina at the other end of the room, magnum in hand.

Bang!

Her aura fell to 5%.

One more shot and it would be she would have no aura

Bang!

Her aura was gone.

Pyrrha used her semblance to propel her spear at Carolina, at high speeds.

"Look out!" Warned Epsilon.

Carolina moved a few feet and pulled the trigger one more time. Carolina fell to the floor, Pyrrha's spear going through her right leg. Pyrrha, however, was not so lucky. The 45 caliber bullet in her chest was proof of that.

 **End RVB OST: slingshot**

"Epsilon, we did ot, " said Carolina.

"You're welcome," said Epsilon.

Sure, Carolina had a spear in her leg and a cut on her other leg, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that fight, I had a lot of fun writing it. Remember, this is just my opinion. I got a few interesting reviews that made chowing a victor very difficult. Anyways, let me know who I should for the next fight.**

 **I do believe that either one could've won so here's the alternate ending.**

Pyrrha used her semblance to propel her spear at Carolina ,at high speeds.

Bang!

The gunshot fang out. Carolina fell to the floor, Pyrrha's spear going through her chest. There was a bullet in Pyrrha's leg, but she survived. She had won.


End file.
